


the uniqueness of everyday

by Emykrad



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, english is not my first language, honestly i'm just lonely can i have a hug please, i can't use he/him properly, i just really like warmth and everthing involved with it, i wrote this while listening to everything by 10cm pls listen to it when you can, i'm having too much fun using these tags bye, like really soft, soft, woosan are really soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emykrad/pseuds/Emykrad
Summary: warmth really is something special, blessed the ones who can feel it everyday.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the uniqueness of everyday

As San was sitting at the kitchen table he heard the doorbell ring and confused, since he wasn't really expecting anyone nor anything to come to his house, he got up and walked to the door, it was late evening and he could hear laughter coming from the streets where the restaurants were and people shared together that little free time they get in this busy world.

As soon as he unlocked the door a pair of soft yet strong arms enveloped him and a breath of that so familiar scent reached his senses and soon he was hugging wooyoung, a soft and velvety kiss touched his lips and a smile bloomed on both of their faces.

No words just feelings.

He let him in and locked the door behind them, knowing already wooyoung would stay the night as san saw the bag he took with him and that dvd case he held on his right hand.

He looked at san smiling ear to ear and told him "i missed home" and went straight to the sofa, already putting on the movie he planned to watch,

They sat on the couch and san leaned his head on wooyoung's shoulder, san's laptop long forgotten on his table, their black hair softly mixed together as they watched the story of a long time ago, about a misterious world and its intriguing creatures.

San didn't really pay attention to it since his hands were being warmly held by wooyoung's and his calm heartbeat lulled him into a peaceful sleepiness which didn't completely made him seep and he so could enjoy that moment with the one person that was part of his all, who took part of his heart and held it with love and delicacy.

wwoyoung fell asleep before san and he didn't really have the heart to wake him up to move him onto the bed, so he just took the blanket he always kept on the side of the couch and he covered them both.

San soon after fell asleep too, holding tightly wwoyoung's hand inside his own.

When san opened his eyes there was light around them and the television's screen was black, his head was still resting on wooyoung's shoulder but he noticed how wooyoung was resting his head on a pillow and guessed he woke up at some point of the night, opting too to just stay on the couch with san but still trying to make himself just a tiny bit more comfortable.

san could still hear his heartbeat and wooyoung's hand holding his own with the same delicacy as before, his face was shining thanks to the morning lights which were filtrating through the windows' tends and his light breath coming out of him telling san he was still deep asleep.

The light wind outside was moving around the lives and he could hear some people talking softly from the street, a child laughing and a cat meowing, the warm light was covering them both with infinite softness and san gazed at his closed eyes, recalling the times he kissed his own with sometimes worry and other with happiness.

As he was gently caressing his right cheeck his eyes slowly opened up and a whole universe looked at san with the greatest possible love and "hi" came out of his peachy lips, before they quickly touched his forehead.

As soon as he kissed him he looked san wide eyed and asked him "how did the movie end?" and as san breathed out a laughter and wooyoung pouted with a childish expression he realized that he would never trade this moment for anything in this world, as simple as it sounds, nothing really special about this day, yet it's the best one in his entire lifetime.

Why, you ask? Because it's tepidly ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is emily!  
> i love writing but i rarely do it so this oneshot, even if extremely short, means a lot to me.  
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @/mellowsanshine.  
> love you all :3


End file.
